


In All the Years of Running

by moboe



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moboe/pseuds/moboe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose had never run faster than the day they were reunited on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In All the Years of Running

In all the years of running, neither the Doctor nor Rose had ever ran as fast as they had the day they were reunited on Earth. And they both definitely had their fair share of running.

Out of all the adventures that they'd gone on, all the enemies and impending danger they'd run away from, they'd never felt more compelled to get to something than when they saw each other for the first time in a long time.

To a third-party looking in, what it may have seemed like was a wife seeing her husband for the first time since he had returned from a violent war. And in a way, he had. A war with himself; unforgiving, relentless. When the Doctor had seen her, all of that had shattered, and he had suddenly remembered why he was. But he was not the only one that had played a role in this war; Rose Tyler had her own fair share of pain as well. 

The day the Doctor left her in the alternate universe wasn't one of the worst days of her life—simply because it had been the worst day in her life. For many reasons, but the most prominent being that she had lied.

“Just me, Mum, Dad... and the baby.”

At that, the Doctor blanched. “You're not...?”

For a split second, she had considered telling the truth, knowing that he would rip apart space and time to get back to her. Especially when he found out it was his. But at the same time, Rose knew that was unfair—mostly to the rest of the universe. How could she lay claim on this man; this wonderful, magnificent man that saved so many people, and force him away from what he did best, (which was saving everyone's arses) and into a domestic life? She couldn't. There were bigger fish to fry, and she could manage.

“No,” she lied with a smile and a forced laugh. “It's Mum's.”

She could see the Doctor's relief almost immediately, and she tried to convince herself that it did not hurt—another lie she would be telling that day.

Rose Tyler had assumed that the worst was over when the Doctor left her life—seemingly, at the time, for good. But this, also, became untrue when nine months later she had a miscarriage. 

This only made Rose more determined than ever to find him. She started working for Torchwood helping in any way she could so that she could back to the Doctor—her Doctor.

When the finally reunited,, it was as if all the stars had aligned once more, and she ran until her lungs felt like they were going to burst, and he ran and continued to run even after his legs felt like gelatin.

The 10th regeneration of the Doctor was born out of his love for Rose Tyler, and died in spite of the fact that he could've done more. More with Rose, more to Earth, more running. But even had he lived long enough to run for miles and miles after the reunion between himself and Rose, it's doubtful he would have ever rand with so much depending on arriving to who he was running to; would have have ever run as fast and as hard as he did that day.


End file.
